


Pomegranates & Salt Water

by Queen_Oval



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Harry Hook is God of the underworld, I love me some greek love story, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), One Shot, Uma and Harry love story, Uma is Benthesikyme (Goddess of waves), Uma is the Goddess of water, uma is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Harry looked at the Goddess and knew he was in love.AU: Hades!Harry and Persephone!Uma





	Pomegranates & Salt Water

**Author's Note:**

> Who's who  
Zeus=Ben  
Hera=Mal  
Hades=Harry  
Podisen= Gil  
Persephone=Uma  
.hr {  
border-top: dotted #bb78e1;  
border-bottom: dotted #472d56;  
border-right: none;  
border-left: none;  
}

Harry Hook knew he was in love the moment he saw her. Harry was avoiding meeting he was supposed to have with Ben and Gil today. He loved his brothers, but he prefers to be by himself. With countless letters, his brothers send into the underworld begging and lightly threating him to come to the meeting or else. Harry was outside his domain, the sooner he was done with the meeting, the better Harry thought as walking to Ben’s castle. Harry then heard a beautiful melody. There he saw a young maiden gentle pushing the water to create waves in the tiny pond. A little detour can’t hurt Harry thought as he got little closer to see the goddess.   
Harry saw the goddess’ blue braids sway gently by the wind as she continued to hum and creating waves.   
“What are you doing?” accusing voice Harry was startled by it. He turned as to see his brother’s plaything, Mal.  
“Nothing at all. Just enjoying the sunlight is all, “Harry said, walking away from the view of a beautiful goddess.   
Mal’s green eyes narrowed at the God of death, “Well, you should be going to that meeting instead of enjoying the sunlight.”   
Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” Then the God of death continued his walk to his meeting with his brothers. 

Uma felt eyes on her; she turned to look it was only Mal. Maybe I was imaging something? She thought. 

“What’s up seaweed,” Mal smirked at her friend. Uma rolled her eyes before looking somewhere else. Mal frowned knowingly that Uma would give her quick tease right back, like “Twinkle toes” or “Ben’s sneezy flower.”   
“Hey what’s the matter?” Mal asked, taking her friend’s hand. Uma looked up at Mal, “I feel like I’m being watched. I feel some sort of dread in my stomach.”

Mal hummed at her comment, “It might be something you ate.”   
“Yeah maybe,” Uma said before Mal talked about her new way of controlling her power. 

The next day, Uma gently used her magic to rock the water for oncoming boats that were coming into the ports for the morals. Once her job was done, Uma was supposed to go back to Olympus. Uma wanted to watch the sunset by the port. As she made her way back to Olympus, she heard a twig snapped. Uma stopped in her tracks, as she turned back there was a monster. The Polyphemus growled as its eye spotted Uma. 

The young goddess ran away from the monster. She quickly dodges away from the Polyphemus’ ax. Uma continued to run she promptly used her powers to slice monster’s ankles, causing the Polyphemus to fell shaking the ground. Uma’s legs began to shake as she continues to run away from the beast. Uma then fell in a dark portal before she hit her head on a piece of rock. 

Harry was alerted that someone had come into his domain. He saw the goddess that he saw the day before after his meeting with Ben. She laid unconscionably on the cold ground. Maybe it was fate telling Harry and Uma should be together? He thought. The God of Death picked up the water goddess. Harry took time working on nursing the unconscious goddess.   
Harry glared at aid, who cringed at him,” Your grace please?”  
Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, “Alright, but anything happens to her. I will have your head.”  
The short aid straightens his shoulders, “Yes, your grace.”

Uma glared at the man, “What did you do?” Harry raised his hands to attempt to calm down the goddess. Uma stood up out the bed using the poker to stand her ground against the God of death.   
During that time, Uma woke up from her, slumber, “What happen?” The goddess groans as she touched at her head. Before Uma could understand the situation that was in front of her, the doorknob twisted pushing the door open. There stood the God of death, Harry Hook. 

“You better send me back before you regret it !” Uma yelled at God. Uma race to the fireplace pulling out the poker stick looking at the God. 

“Woah, calm down,” Harry said, “You fell into one of my portals. Don’t you remember?”  
Uma shook her head as she clenched the poker, “N-no, I don’t recall any of that.”

Harry sighed, “Well, that can’t be helped. You did hit your head pretty hard.”

“Oh,” Uma voiced, not knowing what to say. Harry watched her with his piercing blue eyes, “You still might need some more rest before you go back. The portals are tricky little things.”

Harry gave a short airy laugh. Uma just nodded at his response before she placed herself back on the bed. She looked at Harry, giving the silent message he could go away now. 

Why am I so weird the God groaned as he closed the door. The God of death walked sleep in one of his many rooms. The next day Harry came in Uma’s place to clean her wounds. 

{Meeting the Dog}

“Am I well enough of a walk?” Uma asked as Harry finished up cleaning up her bandages.

Harry smiled, “Yeah, that should be fine.”

The pair walked together, Uma stopped in her tracks as she bark, “What’s that ?”  
“Oh, that’s Cerberus, “Harry said, “would like to see them.”  
Uma gave a small smile, “I would like that,”  
Together they meet Cerberus the hyper three head dog barking excitedly.  
“Here I thought he would be scary,” Uma said out loud. Harry shook his head the comment, “That’s what all Olypumians think he is, except for Carlos.”  
“Carlos?” Uma said she could never image the young God seeing this dog and not be scared of him.  
“Well, yeah,” Harry commented, “He’s the one who gave him to me.”  
Uma’s eyes widen by that comment, not letting Harry know.  
“Cerberus no!” Harry shouted as the dog wagged his tail, hitting Harry, causing God to fall in the small pond. 

Uma gave a snort-laugh at Harry was dripping from the small pond. Even though he knew he looked horrible. His clothes were dripping; he would do it all over again if it would make her laugh.

{Ballroom Dancing}

It was as if he couldn’t help but be drawn to her, pulled towards her, playing rotation in her orbit. His feet moved to their own accord, and he resisted. Not foolish enough to believe he could put a stop to the movement, but he could at least demand they keep a pace of ease as that was his way, instead of running to her as he always wished to do. Slinking, unhurried, time meaning nothing.

Harry wavered not a step. His feet were in motion towards her, and God of Death smiled. He was hoping to relieve some pressure off the tightening of his chest.  
Harry placed his  
He put his hand out to her, offering her a way up, she took it as he knew she would. They were all such gentlemen around these parts. She would never deny a hand stretched towards her.  
“I haven’t dance like this in a long time.” She voiced like she was telling a secret.  
Harry smirked, “You’re not so bad.”  
His fingers gripped her tighter and pulling her up and toward him. Their bodies snapped together quick, matching the beat for intensity.  
Uma smiled by the rush of the dance between them.  
The passion stirred more, making the pair to lead-in, but ended by Cerberus rushing into the ballroom prompting the couple to stop the dance.  
“Well I guess that’s the end of that,” Harry voiced as he narrowed his eyes at his dog, who ruined the passion between him and Uma.  
“Yeah I guess, “Uma said before yawning, “I’m going to bed. Come on, Cerberus.”  
A couple of days later Harry had to go another meeting with his brothers before they came down to the underworld and dragging him there.  
“Uma, I will be back,” Harry sighed, not wanting to see his brothers today.  
Uma smirked at him, “Alright, go play nice with others. “  
Harry nodded, “Yeah, yeah.” God of Death opens on of the portal before Harry went in.  
Uma continued reading after the portal came back, Uma looked at the entrance there stood Mal.  
“Mal?” Uma announced, looking at her close friend.  
“Uma, “Mal smiled at her, “I was so worried about you.” The goddess hugged her friend tightly before she pulled away from her, “Come on, we need to go before Harry figures out your gone.”

Mal was pulling her friend toward the portal, then Uma dug her heels on the ground, “No,” Uma voiced. Stopping Mal in her foot tracks, she couldn’t possibly hear her friend correctly.  
“N-no, what do you mean, no?” The queen of gods asked she narrow her eyes trying to see if Harry put a curse on Uma.   
“You didn’t eat anything from here ?” Mal asked, feeling tightness in her chest.   
Uma shook her head, “No, I haven’t, but I’m planning on it. “   
“Why? You know once you eat the fruit you are stuck here,” Mal shouted as she looked at the portal, which was getting smaller by a minute. 

“Cause I love him. Mal I know you think this is crazy, but it’s okay. I’m okay, now go before the portal closes,” Uma commented as she wiped a tear from her friend’s face. 

Mal gave her a sad smile before she jumped into the portal, “I’ll figure something out Uma, I promised.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Uma smiled as the portal became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. 

Harry raced down to the underworld, hoping that Uma was still around. Harry couldn’t imagine a world without his goddess.   
Without Uma.   
Once Harry arrived at the underworld, “UMA!” Harry called for the goddess. His eyes searched around for her. Did she decide to leave him after all? He thought who won’t though his dark thought answer. 

“Harry?” Uma called out looking at Harry. The God of death turned around to see Uma smiling at her. 

“Y-you didn’t leave,” Harry started coming closer to the goddess. Uma shrugged, “I kinda like it here. The company isn’t all that bad.”

Harry chuckled as he hugged her, “Does that mean I’m yours?” Harry asked, resting his chin on her head.   
  
“Hmm,” Uma voiced, giving her some time to think, “Yes, you are.”

Harry pulled back from her to give each other small space before he leads into Uma’s lips, kissing one other.   
Maybe living in the underworld won’t be so bad, Uma thought as she deepens the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos cause I appreciate.


End file.
